Overlord: The Supreme Being Duo
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: Not having the heart to leave Momonga alone in YGGDRASIL's last moments, Herohero stays behind and arrives in the New World with him.
1. A Loyal Friend

**Disclaimer: Kugane Maruyama is the true writer of the Overlord light novels that the anime is based off of, I'm just indulging my writing and imaginative skills.**

 **[SBD]**

 **Overlord: The Supreme Being Duo**

 **[SBD]**

 **Chapter One: A Loyal Friend**

 **[SBD]**

With the DMMO-RPG YGGDRASIL's shutdown about to occur in the following hour and a half, Suzuki Satoru, in his gaming avatar of Momonga, Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, decided to spend his final hours of playtime until the game would force him to log out at his guild base, hoping beyond hope that the other active members of his guild would join him for one last goodbye. YGGDRASIL's twelve years of runtime was daunting for some, joyous for others, and bittersweet for all, and with the vast majority of his online friends either quitting outright, or focusing too much on the trials of real life in the twenty-second century to pop up more often, Momonga had to do what he could to balance his stressful work life and the amount of time he invested in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. For some time, his virtual mind in the form of an Undead Overlord Magic Caster sat at the round table on the Dungeon's ninth floor waiting for someone to appear and tell him he wasn't alone until finally another Player in the form of an Elder Black Ooze appeared. While they hadn't met in real life, Momonga always felt he could rely on his guild member, Herohero, and was more than pleased that he came to visit one last time, if nothing else.

For a short while, they talked about minor things such as Herohero's long absence to his overworking with Momonga being sympathetic at the very least.

"I'm sorry." Herhero said guiltily before he could on a long rant. "I should know better than to come here just to complain."

"Please, Herohero, it's all good, man." Momonga replied, however, showing an easing emoticon, hoping that he would stay a bit longer. He knew it was wrong of him to demand so much out of Herohero after many years of online friendship, but having no real family and friends to support him outside of DMMO-RPGs like YGGDRASIL made Momonga more than desperate for companionship.

"I'm beyond exhausted, Momonga, so I'd better go soon." Herohero said after a moment and activated his console.

Momonga's virtual heart nearly broke into pieces, unfortunately, when he saw Herohero seemingly prepared to leave Nazarick and him behind forever. Afraid, Momonga forced himself to call out. "Herohero!" The other Non-Human Player stopped what he was doing, hearing the panic in Momonga's voice. The Overlord Player sighed in dismay more at himself than at Herohero before following up with. "I know that I can't force you to stay until the end, but can you please be here until midnight? If you're dealing with something important at that stressful job of yours, I'll understand, but I don't want to be alone. I'm sorry for being stupid and thinking more about myself, but the last couple of years without you and the others have sucked bar none."

For what felt like a moment between life and death, Momonga stared at Herohero pleadingly through his unexpressive avatar before Herohero sighed and turned off his console. Turning back to Momonga, Herohero voiced his thoughts a bit more positively than the former thought he would. "You're right, old buddy. Want to check out the throne room one last time? Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown in hand? It's probably the only thing we can do right now before the era ends."

Although it was all virtual, Momonga couldn't restrain sniffling through his avatar before nodding in gratitude. "Thank you, Herohero, for everything."

 **[SBD]**

Walking in-game from the conference room to the throne room on the next floor, Momonga and Herohero decided to let seven Non-Playable Characters accompany them through their own commands. The NPCs in question were the Head Butler, Sebas Tian, and the six ever-available Pleiades combat maids, including Herohero's own creation that he was happy to see, Solution Epsilon. Upon their arrival, Sebas and the Pleiades were ordered to stand back from the titular throne where Momonga took his seat with Herohero standing by his left. While it was all just a virtual game, Momonga felt that one could argue more than one seat would've been nice for his fellow guild members, but Herohero didn't complain.

"Our old friend, Tabula, put in a lot of effort into making Albedo, huh?" The Ooze commented with his attention on the Succubus NPC that stood near Momonga's throne with an ever-present smile.

Momonga nodded. "He sure did. Do you mind if I look over her settings? I don't mean to disrespect our resident settings maniac, but I'm curious what she was given, if you know what I mean."

"Uh, sure."

Looking over Albedo's settings, the two guild members were stunned at the lengthy backstory Tabula Smaragdina had given his own creation before their gaze settled on the last sentence that resulted in a deadpan expression from them both.

"She's a bitch?" The two groaned in unison.

Quickly thinking it over, Herohero decided that description had to go. "I liked Tabula and all that, Momonga, but I vote that instead of making her sound like a temperamental creature at best or a predator at worst, we just change her into a "romanticist looking for her own love interest" and leave it at that."

Momonga nodded without hesitation. "That actually sounds good." He then went to work editing Albedo's setting with the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown before saying the new stuff out loud. "On the inside, she values love and searches for her own love interest."

The two friends couldn't restrain a laugh at how dorky it sounded. With Momonga then ordering the NPCs available to bow down to him, he and Herohero then spent time looking over the banners used by themselves and their old friends from their heyday before they looked at the countdown and saw that time was running out.

"Well, it was a blast, Herohero." Momonga said at last, accepting that he'll more than likely won't be seeing him again.

"It sure was fun, Momonga." Herohero replied in earnest. "I hope we'll see each other again in another YGGDRASIL, or maybe in real life. You never know."

Not exactly optimistic, Momonga forced himself to agree. "Yeah." He then added for good humor. "I hope we won't end up as real zombies at worktime."

Herohero chuckled just as the last seconds reached their end. "Yeah."

However, when the countdown ended and Momonga expected he'd be back in his real world home, he saw that he was still in the Great Tomb as his Undead avatar and heard a great splash on the ground near him. Turning his head, he felt his skeletal and formerly non-expressive jaw slacken to see Herohero as a literal puddle. "Herohero?" He forced himself to say in a deep voice that wasn't really his. He had no idea what was going on.

"Lord Herohero!" A woman's voice shouted in panic.

His thoughts broken, Momonga turned his head to see Solution moving on her own accord to Herohero with a fearful expression. The sight of an NPC doing such things dumbfounded him even worse.

"Lord Momonga, what is wrong with Lord Herohero?!" Another female voice cried out in dismay, which Momonga soon saw with his own eyes came from Albedo with Sebas and the other Pleiades no less concerned as their facial expressions indicated.

For a moment, Momonga felt like he was going to exclaim in shock and near horror at the sight of both being stuck in an increasingly real virtual world and surrounded by self-aware NPCS, but then felt a kind of unknown force restrict his emotions to the point he was able to force himself to take hold of the situation. "Everyone, calm down!" He ordered with as much authority as he could muster. "We mustn't panic." He then said calmer to both himself and the NPCs before turning to the blonde-haired maid that was trying to desperately aid her creator. "Solution, as a fellow Slime, I trust that you know how to assist Herohero in literally pulling himself together."

Solution nodded. "I believe so, my Lord. I will do everything I can." Turning back to Herohero, she called out. "My Lord and creator, please hear me and focus on the sound of my voice. I don't how you lost your concentration, but I can help, if you'll let me."

The closest thing she got for a response were bubbles blowing and popping from Herohero's Ooze body.

Fortunately, Solution was undeterred. "Let's start by moving your body all together, Lord. You need not try to be individual about it, just move everything at once." Seeing Herohero's puddle form move as one mass as slowly as he was able to, she then said. "You're doing well, my Lord. Now input more control and then you'll be able to position yourself upright."

After a long moment, Momonga saw that Herohero was regaining a semblance to his previous form. Now upright, the Elder Black Ooze's surface was then dotted with two pits forming on it and turning around to gaze over the room. To make sure that Herohero could see, he asked. "Herohero, how are your senses?"

The Ooze nodded in affirmation and spoke in a voice that sounded as deep as Momonga's was. "I'm fine, people. I guess some great disturbance must've drawn my attention or something. Thank you all for your help and concern."

Solution and the other NPCs obediently bowed. "We shall always serve the Supreme Beings who blessed us with existence." She said with what sounded like genuine fervor.

Momonga forced himself to somehow clear his throat in order to get his bearings. "Either way, it would be in our best interest to investigate what's going on. Sebas, you will venture outside Nazarick and confirm our surroundings, the Pleiades shall be prepared for any attackers that come to the ninth floor, and Albedo is to inform that the Floor Guardians, aside from the fourth, sixth, and eighth floors, are to assemble in the sixth floor's amphitheater in one hour. Herohero and I will venture there shortly."

"Lords!" The NPCs exclaimed in understanding of their orders before leaving the throne room to carry them out, leaving Momonga and Herohero to figure out what was going on.

"This doesn't look good, doesn't it?" The latter eventually forced himself to ask the former.

"Most likely not." Momonga replied without hesitation.

 **[SBD]**

Having teleported to the amphitheater on their own using their Rings of Ainz Ooal Gown, the two Players took their time observing the arena and interacting with the two Dark Elf Floor Guardians who looked it over Aura Bella Fiora and her effeminate brother Mare Bello Fiore with Momonga himself summoning a Primal Fire Elemental to both test if he could use magic and to see how well the Dark Elves fight.

"Remind me again why Bukubukuchagama made Mare like that." Herohero couldn't help commenting as they saw the two fight the Elemental.

Momonga couldn't restrain a sigh. "Something about a complicated relationship between her and Peroroncino. Remembering their arguments, it almost makes me glad that I don't have any siblings of my own to deal with." He then remembered who he was talking to and tried to be more sympathetic. "Sorry, I shouldn't be underlaying whatever you're going through."

Herohero shook his head. "It's fine. Like you, I didn't have much back outside YGGDRASIL either, so I'm actually glad we're stuck here. Just wish I knew what we should do."

"Agreed." Momonga replied before deciding to use the Message spell to call someone. As Herohero observed him closely, he ended it shortly after before turning to his friend. "It worked with Sebas. He'll have something to report here shortly."

With Aura and Mare's fight with the Elemental concluded, Momonga decided to give them glasses of water for their hard-fought excellence before another Guardian arrived almost instantly through a Gate.

"Well, how about that?" The youthful looking Vampire who guarded the first through third floors, Shalltear Bloodfallen, remarked. "It seems I arrived first."

After observing the rather odd way Shalltear gushed over Momonga followed by a nostalgic confrontation between her and Aura, a large warrior in the form of a giant insect arrived to help put an end to the childish conflict. He was Cocytus from the fifth floor. Albedo, accompanied by the Demon in charge leading NPC defenses and guarding the seventh floor, Demiurge, followed soon after. With all requested Guardians in one place, they then followed Albedo's lead in pledging their loyalty to Momonga and Herohero.

"Supreme Ones, we await your orders." Albedo declared from where she and the others bowed. "You need but to say the words and it shall be done."

One thing was for certain, both Momonga and Herohero's lives had changed remarkably different. However, only time would tell if it would go well.

 **[SBD]**

 **To Be Continued**

 **[SBD]**

 **Behind the Scenes**

 **[SBD]**

 **I kind of planned on exploring such a route once I knew who exactly the other two remaining Ainz Ooal Gown members were other than Momonga and Herohero, but I guess my imagination got the better of me. I also had plans for an NPC-centric story, like the FFN story Masterless, but on a potentially more optimistic note. However, while I can imagine a few setting changes can go a long way, it's not like I've seen a similar story being both continuous and well-managed, so I had cold feet by the time I took this idea seriously. Nonetheless, I think I can do another chapter shortly.**

 **Nonetheless, I'm not entirely certain how long I'll make this story, short or long length. The anime studio is going to release a third season this July last I checked, so depending on how frequent I update and how long until the following volumes are adapted, I'll might conclude this as a short story upon the Season Three finale, or keep it ongoing. Also, while I'm open to romances in a setting that allows them, or can be adapted to allow them, I wouldn't mind getting some pointers for single heterosexual pairings for both of the Supreme Beings. I'm open to gradually developing Momonga/Albedo and Herohero/Solution by default, but I wouldn't mind some guidance as it were.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Proper Preparations

**[SBD]**

 **Chapter Two: Proper Preparations**

 **[SBD]**

"Raise your heads." Momonga ordered the Floor Guardians with an Aura of Despair for emphasis, even though both he and Herohero thought he was overdoing it, but the former ignored how it looked and then said. "I believe I speak for both Herohero and myself when I say that you've all done well coming here."

Getting the idea that he should say something as well, Herohero then spoke as convincingly as he could. "Yes, of course. We appreciate punctuality very much, our Guardians."

"You need not thank us, Lords." Albedo said first. "We have pledged ourselves and are both of yours to command. I fear that we may not meet either of your expectations, but regardless, we will strive to meet them, in honor of the Supreme Beings as a whole, our blessed creators, both lost and still present. This, we vow!"

"This, we vow!" The other Guardians chanted.

Sharing a nod to Herohero to indicate that they were both pleased, Momonga was the first to spread out his arms and call out. "Most excellent, Floor Guardians! I have no doubt you were serve us both well without fail!"

Herohero then added with equal enthusiasm. "Make us proud!"

Seeing the previously stoic Guardians cheer up considerably, Momonga then said more calmly. "That praise aside, we must attend to the Great Tomb of Nazarick's present situation. We've had Sebas survey the surrounding area and he should be here to give us his report shortly."

Speak of the Devil, Sebas was already present nearby, and upon bowing to the two Players, informed that Nazarick's present location had been removed from the swamps of Helheim in YGGDRASIL to an unknown grassland that seemed to have no other form of sentient life or civilization within reach. With this new knowledge in mind, Momonga ordered Albedo and Demiurge to fortify Nazarick's defenses and work on gathering further information followed by inquiring Mare of how to cloak Nazarick effectively from unwanted observers. However, one of his suggestions didn't exactly meet with Albedo's approval.

"Nazarick deserves more gloriously than to be smeared with dirt." She gritted out instinctively.

"Easy, Albedo." Herohero ordered to soothe her temper. "I take pride in this place, too, but somethings are more important than pride. Let's hear the rest first."

Albedo was quick to obey, if somewhat panicky. "Of course, Lord Herohero. I apologize for my bluntness."

Moving on, Momonga asked. "Will the dirt be sufficient, Mare?"

Timidly, Mare answered. "Yes, I believe so, Lord. But one random mound would be out of place."

Nodding in agreement, Momonga turned to Sebas. "Are the any hills around the Tomb that we can blend in with, Sebas?"

"No, I'm afraid not. All I could see were flatlands."

"Fortunately, we can still mold the land to suit what we need, including making hills of our own."

Herohero nodded. "Agreed. Still, we should use Mirrors of Remote Viewing to both know of any living things approaching Nazarick which we can stir away with the right Magic and to expand our surveillance as far as we can go."

Momonga then said. "Very well, we'll do what we can following that course of action."

With Mare obeying to the Players' instructions, Momonga felt the need to ask the NPCs available what they may think of him and Herohero for the sake of gauging their loyalty, but the latter held his Slime facsimile of a right arm to get his attention. "This thought just came to me, but I think I have a way for us to increase our forces in case we ever need to repel an invasion or expand outside the Tomb."

Not sure what he had in mind, Momonga replied. "I believe we are all listening, Herohero."

"You still have a Horn of the Goblin General on your person?"

"Two in fact, but I'm not sure how thirty-eight Goblins will supplement our NPCs other than being scouts."

Momonga couldn't help but wonder that if Herohero was in Human form, he would be seen grinning with purpose, but he was unable to ask what he had in mind when Herohero took out a second Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown and prepared to depart. "I'll explain when I get back." He then teleported elsewhere before reappearing a moment later with the most flamboyant NPC Momonga had ever seen in Nazarick. After all, he was his creator.

"Ah, my creator!" The stylish, if overreacting, Doppelgänger exclaimed in sheer delight at the sight of Momonga while Momonga himself felt his jaw slacken in slight dismay. The Doppelgänger then saluted to the Overlord and proclaimed. "The Guardian of the Treasury, Pandora's Actor, serves and obeys!"

The Floor Guardians and even Sebas couldn't help but gawk in both surprise at seeing Momonga's only creation for the first time as well as befuddlement at Actor's odd mannerisms. Seeing their expressions, Momonga cleared his throat and forced himself to say. "Yes, well, it's good to see you also, Pandora's Actor. Still, Herohero, I believe we're owed an explanation for what you had in mind."

Herohero chuckled and then said. "I'm honestly not surprised that you didn't figure it out, Momonga, but do you remember what was said about the Horns? That if certain conditions are made, five thousand Goblins instead of nineteen will be summoned?"

"Yes." Momonga then got to what Herohero was saying. "You mean you know what those conditions are?"

"It's pretty simple, actually. All one has to do is reach a high Commander class, like say, Lord of a Castle?" Herorhero gestured to Pandora's Actor for emphasis, who couldn't help but gasp at the implications.

"I would have the honor of summoning and perhaps commanding a Goblin Army of five thousand strong in the names of the Supreme Beings?!" The theatrical shapeshifter praised. "It's immeasurably magnificent!" Remembering who was in the presence of, Actor saluted the Supreme Beings once again. "Nonetheless, I will as ever command such a force for the glory of Nazarick and those who reign over it!" He then concluded with a German phrase.

Taking a moment to absorb the odd sight in front of him, Momonga turned to the other NPCs. "He basically said "If it is the will of my Gods", if you're wondering what that meant." Turning back to Pandora's Actor, he then said. "But please, Pandora's Actor, you must stay focused." He then pulled the two Horns of the Goblin General from his person. "After all, you're summoning five thousand Goblins through these things for a total of ten thousand, so please remain calm."

Nodding his head fervently and taking the Horns in his arms, Actor replied. "Understood, Lord Momonga. I apologize for my enthusiasm. Speaking of summoning, would the second Horn best be used after the first one takes effect or in a row?"

Humming in wonder himself, Momonga turned to Herohero, who just shrugged as best as an Elder Black Ooze could do, before turning back to his creation. "Perhaps after the effect takes place would be best, for the sake of argument." He then turned to Sebas and the Floor Guardians. "And perhaps it would be best if you all come on the platform we're standing on in case the whole amphitheater becomes crowded with Goblins."

"Lord!" The NPCs proclaimed and did as they were told.

Once everyone was in place, Pandora's Actor blew the first Horn and only after a moment, an Army of five thousand Goblins appeared from out of thin air right in front of the two Players and eight NPCs of Nazarick. Although they had discussed the idea of summoning such a force, the sight of it actually being done left looks of surprise on all their faces before they all adopted glad and even excited looks. With Momonga nodding to the hopeful Pandora's Actor, the second Horn was blown and another Goblin Army numbering five thousand strong was summoned. Upon both Horns being used, they disappeared, which left Momonga, Herohero, and Pandora's Actor to emerge from the crowd and approach the confused Goblin soldiers.

The Doppelgänger was the first to call out. "Goblins, I, Pandora's Actor, am the one who summoned you. But I have Masters of my own that I serve. The Supreme Beings, Lord Momonga and Lord Herohero! So, I ask you, who do you all ultimately serve?"

After a moment of silence, the Goblins bowed down and declared. "Glory to Lord Momonga! Glory to Lord Herohero! All hail!"

 **[SBD]**

In the three days that followed the end of YGGDRASIL, Momonga and Herohero did what they could in investigating both their new forms and the New World they found themselves in. With Momonga being a genuine Undead, he didn't need to eat, or sleep, but for some reason, felt emotionally apathetic, while Herohero seemed to remain the same, but with a literal, not so easily satisfied appetite given to him as a Slime.

As for the New World, using Mirrors of Remote Viewing with the support of the NPCs, they had learned that in the expansive forest none too far away from Nazarick lived Goblins, Trolls, Ogres, and Nagas among other creatures followed by a large lake to the north that served as the home to several tribes of Lizardmen and Toadmen and a mountain range further north where Dwarves, Myconids, Frost Dragons, Frost Giants, a race of mole-like Beastmen existed if nothing else. Southwest of Nazarick, a village housing over a hundred Humans stood, but whether Human or not, both Momonga and Herohero forbid the more warlike residents of Nazarick from going on the offensive to any of the natives until they learned more about the present circumstances.

However, while they had made some progress in training the Goblins and gathering information about their surroundings, both Players felt trapped inside the Great Tomb and decided to venture out with just Demiurge as their protector for emergencies. Upon exiting the Tomb, the three bared witness to the clearest night sky than anything YGGDRASIL or the Earth of 2138 had to offer. It was so beautiful that Momonga couldn't resist using an Item to fly and gesturing for Herohero to do the same with Demiurge shapeshifting to follow them with his own wings. As the three flew into the sky, they came to a stop to look at the ground below, seeing everything with just the Moon's light.

Momonga sighed wistfully which grabbed Herohero's attention. Turning to him, he explained. "I'm sure Blue Planet would've loved to see this world's unbelievable beauty."

Feeling forlorn himself at the comment, Herohero nodded and said. "Do you think it's possible that there are other Players here aside from us? They could be so far away from us that the Message spell wouldn't reach them. I don't want to get all hopes up about seeing Ulbert, Touch Me, and the rest here, but it wouldn't be a bad idea to spread our old Guild's name throughout this world. Hell, even if we don't find any other Players, it wouldn't be so bad leaving behind a legacy that will last for a long time."

Somewhat uplifted, Momonga agreed. "You make fine points, Herohero. Whatever treasures we find in this world, let's use to honor our friends, adorn the Great Tomb of Nazarick, and keep its residents strong as well as alive."

Demiurge made his presence known with a bow to the waist and said. "If you wish it, my Lords, we use all the power of Nazarick to accomplish those deeds for you."

Momonga laughed heartily. "This world can only offer so much, Demiurge, but I wonder now if the most enjoyable thing now might be taking over the world."

Ignoring Demiurge's gasps, Herohero asked with some surprise of his own. "You're serious, Momonga?"

The Overlord shrugged. "I don't really know. You got to admit, it's wishful thinking at best."

While Demiurge appeared confused at what their motives were, Herohero then said. "Maybe, but making a great, new empire that can change this world doesn't so bad either, especially if it can lead us to any other Players and hopefully coexist with them."

Momonga hummed before nodding. "When you put it like that, it might be something worth doing, after all."

 **[SBD]**

 **To Be Continued**

 **[SBD]**

 **Behind the Scenes**

 **[SBD]**

 **Sorry it took so long to get to this. My expansive mind felt like exploring other fandoms in the meantime and I recently decided to switch my own crowdfunding efforts on Ko-fi from Pat-reon, but I'm here now and I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **I know it was kind of short, but I like to think I did what I could, especially in making something. Please tell me what other story had two Goblin Armies serving Nazarick?**

 **Anyway, I guess I'll be kind of be doing a lot of other projects in the meantime, but I wouldn't mind reading some constructive reviews. I'm actually thinking of another idea that has Ainz/Momonga switching between his Undead and Human forms for a different one-shot, or story of unknown length, but I guess I could use some advice about that as well.**

 **Be on the lookout for more.**


	3. The Absolute Order

**[SBD]**

 **Chapter Three: The Absolute Order**

 **[SBD]**

As sunlight rose over the Great Forest of Tob, a group of forty-five Magic Casters attired in a cross between soldiers and priests had a heated briefing before they could pull off their next movement against the Re-Estize Kingdom they were stationed at the moment.

"What do you mean our support knights have either disappeared or been killed?" Nigun Grid Luin, the Captain of the Slane Theocracy's Sunlight Scripture demanded of from one of his subordinates in frustration with a good hint of disbelief.

Although the majority of the Scripture were Magic Casters, they had fewer than a hundred Theocracy knights for support that they used in certain assignments given to them by the Six Cardinals that reign over their country in the names of each of the Six Great Gods. For Nigun's mission then, he was ordered to assassinate the Kingdom's strongest warrior while his subordinate knights drawled the Chief Warrior, Gazef Stronoff, in the guise of Baharuth Imperial Knights raiding helpless villages of the Kingdom. For some time, they had all performed well, and on that day, they intended to make the nearby Carne Village Stronoff's final resting place which combined with the false story of Baharuth destroying Re-Estize villages outside of their usual, annual time and battlefield for war would place the Kingdom in the Empire's grip, and thus, keep the neighboring Argland Council State out of the Theocracy's mind for as long as desired. Unfortunately, Nigun was starting to fear that their window of opportunity had passed.

One of his subordinate Casters, who he had previously dispatched to see how prepared their bait was to attack Carne, reported stalwartly. "All I know, Captain Nigun, is that when I went check up on Captain Belius' progress, he and some of the knights under his command were gone while the rest were killed in numerous ways. Perhaps it would be best if I show you, sir."

"Do so!" Nigun ordered sternly. "We can't leave anything to chance."

Upon surveying the corpses, Nigun's eyes widened as he came to a conclusion of who was responsible and exhaled tiredly before turning to his men. "Prepare to withdraw, everyone."

Baffled by Nigun's order, the Scripture members traded looks as one of them turned to Nigun directly. "Captain? Why?"

"I believe this attack bears the Blue Roses' markings." He said with a snarl remembering their one-time adversaries which prompted his men to attention. "They are connected with the Golden Princess and may have been hired by her to support the underequipped Warrior Troop. If we march into Carne right in as we are, we may pull our nation into a war with Re-Estize and perhaps even Baharuth for what happened." He then reiterated. "Prepare to withdraw!"

 **[SBD]**

"So, these are the Human knights you and some of our Guardians captured, Momonga." Herohero stated within the Frozen Prison on Nazarick's Fifth Floor alongside Momonga, Albedo, Demiurge, and the Tomb's Torturer, Neuronist Painkill, as they looked over the scared group of Humans that were recently brought to the Tomb against their will.

Upon returning to Nazarick from their previous night-out with Demiurge, Momonga and Herohero learned from the NPCs managing the Mirrors of Remote Viewing of a band of raiders ransacking another Human village around the same time they surveyed their surroundings. Although Momonga was reluctant to get involved in an apparent Human war, Herohero reminded him of Touch Me's stance against the strong preying the weak as well as that such a group would make for acceptable prisoners to interrogate about the New World they were in. While Herohero wanted to test out his mettle against the native Humans at first while they planned to attack the first village the Mirrors pinpointed, his hunger got the better of him and he left the work to Momonga, Albedo, Aura, and Mare.

"This is all that's left, actually, Herohero." Momonga replied to Herohero. "The rest didn't take kindly to our invitation and were dealt with."

Taking notice to Albedo's vicious smirk, Herohero cleared his gelatinous throat before saying. "Well, no reason to cry over spilled milk, or so the saying goes." He then turned to the Brain Eater Neuronist who identified with female pronouns in spite of their lack of a biological gender. "Do everything you can to get some well-needed information out of these idiots, Neuronist, but be careful. Deadmen, or even mentally broken ones, don't exactly tell their torturers what they need to know."

Neuronist bowed at the waist. "But of course, my Lords. It shall be done."

 **[SBD]**

Leaving Neuronist to their endeavor, Momonga and Herohero called for the Floor Guardians from the Amphitheater meeting and several Area Guardians to come to the Throne Room. While Momonga sat on the Throne of Kings, Herohero sat in a smaller, but well-ornated chair that Momonga had the NPCs work on in secret as a surprise gift to his fellow guildmember. As soon as enough of an audience was gathered, Momonga spoke first on behalf of himself and Herohero.

"Everyone, although none of us chose to come to this strange New World, it appears that for all intents and purposes, we are here to stay." Momonga then stood from the Throne of Kings and proclaimed with his hands pulled to the air above him. "And yet, I welcome the challenges this world will bring us either way!"

Taking his cue, Herohero stood from his own chair and said. "After some deliberation, Momonga and I have agreed that one of those challenges we will take head-on shall be Nazarick's eventual domination over this world! Under the banner of Nazarick, this world will become a paradise for it's natives, ourselves, and many other beings from YGGDRASIL!"

The two old friends then pointed towards the assembled NPCs and spoke as one. "If you have any objections to our intentions, stand and voice them!"

"We have heard your command, our precious masters, and swear to deliver this world to you without fail!" Albedo bowed further as she made her declaration before then adding. "Glory to Lord Momonga and Lord Herohero!"

The remaining NPCs then followed. "Glory to Lord Momonga and Lord Herohero! All hail!"

Momonga then pulled the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown to him and then stated with authority. "Hear our absolute order, People of Nazarick!"

"Across the land, through the sky, and over the sea!" Herohero interjected theatrically.

"You are to make the name of Ainz Ooal Gown an eternal legend!" The two Players finished in unison to the cheers and applause of Nazarick's residents.

 **[SBD]**

 **Concluded**

 **[SBD]**

 **Behind the Scenes**

 **[SBD]**

 **Sorry it took so long to update and conclude this, but I kept getting too many distractions until I finally decided to stop this story on the adaptation of the light novel's first novel/anime's first four episodes. I'm sorry for the disappointment, but I can't exactly visualize what Herohero's Human disguise would look like or what skills he had which were supposed to be necessary in sending him and Lupusregina Beta of the Pleiades undercover in the Adventurer's Guild and I'm forced to agree with some reviewers of mine that I didn't exactly think this idea threw back then when I was inspired by a Reddit post about Herohero and Momonga combining forces. Still, I like to think I made a point about using someone who we know was still in the YGGDRASIL guild, Ainz Ooal Gown, rather than an original or unconfirmed member. And I actually concluded this as a short story instead of an attempted long story that was ultimately axed.**

 **I also canned my Momon idea because a more traditional Isekai is easier to pull off than a reincarnation bit, but I do intend to see about a Satoru Suzuki story in the future all things depending. I also hope someone will be able to put this story idea off right where I couldn't someday.**

 **Goodbye for now.**


End file.
